megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hail Man
Hail Man is a Robot Master boss from "Mega Man 11: Heavenly Challenge". Background Hail Man once worked at a cryogenics lab, where he was put in charge of assisting with the research of frozen specimens there. He can summon large hailstones and have them orbit around his lanky body like a force field. He can also summon artificial hailstorms to bombard his foes, too, the bits of hail being strong enough to tear through metal with ease. Fitting his element, Hail Man is a cold-hearted genius who could care less about anyone else, though he has no patience for incompetent workers and will freeze them on the spot for even the most minor of failures, before then smashing them to pieces afterwards. When he's not working, Hail Man prefers to read alone in his personal library by himself, which is chilly enough for his liking. He once got annoyed with Grime Woman for ruining one of his books with her corrosive drool a week ago, melting it in the progress. Description Hail Man has light peach skin, icy-blue eyes and a white M-shaped mustache with a white goatee and white eyebrows. He also has white hands and white forearms, with a blue diamond-shaped design on the side of each one and a spiked blue bracelet around each wrist. His attire consists of white coat-like armor with four blue diamond-shaped crystals decorating the front of it, white boots with icy-blue feet and ice crystals decorating each one, an icy-blue belt with a blue oval-shaped crystal on the front of it and a blue helmet with an ice crystal on top of it. Also, each boot has a blue diamond-shaped design on the front of it, too. His weapon, the "Hail Barrier", summons four large hailstones around his body. While rotating around his body, each hailstone can take a few hits from colliding with enemies before then shattering afterwards. Once the shield is fired, the hailstones will fly outward in a "+"-shaped formation, damaging enemies upon contact. It can also be used to cool off the user in the heated areas of Flare Woman's stage and Suzaku V.'s stage, too. Strategy For starters, the ground in his room is frozen in ice, so expect to slip and slide around a lot. Hail Man, on the other hand, can move just fine. At the start of the battle, Hail Man will activate his Hail Barrier and leap across the room three times. Once he reaches the other side of the room, he will stop and turn around, before then launching the hailstones fly across the screen in an "+"-shaped formation. Afterwards, he will then attempt to run into the player from behind, jumping whenever you fire. He can also raise his right hand and summon small-yet-damaging hailstorms for a few seconds, before they then disappear afterwards. His weakness, the Sound Shaker, not only damages him greatly, but also destroys his Hail Barrier instantly as well. Trivia *Hail Man was once a past Robot Master by Raging-Banebou named "Arctic Man", before he was then given a total re-design. His past weapon was said to be an icicle rocket. See Also *Hail Barrier *Grime Woman